Rose y la Maldición del olvido
by A-Timewontfly
Summary: Cuando todo termina a tu alrededor, cuando cada historia y persona tiene su correspondido final, solo queda recordar los buenos tiempos... Pero, si te han arrebatado tus recuerdos... Sólo queda luchar por recuperarlos. -CORREGIDA-
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**** - "****_Pasado_****".**

Todos vivimos por nuestro presente o nuestro futuro. Pero, la mayoría del tiempo... vivimos sólo de los recuerdos de lo que hemos pasado.

No seríamos capaces de vivir sin recordar lo que fuimos, lo que vivimos o lo que hemos hecho... Sería imposible, serí insoportable ser sólo una simple página en blanco. No es verdad cuando se dice '_Pasado pisado_', nunca nos libraremos de él, hagamos lo que hagamos, el pasado irá allá donde nosotros vayamos...

Nuestro pasado habla mucho sobre lo que somos ahora, es decir, que sin nuestro pasado a cuestas, somos prácticamente nada. No tendríamos valor. Este pasado varía entre ser bueno o malo... no importa que camino hayamos tomado con anterioridad, el pasado nos define como personas.

Entonces... Cuando todo se olvida, se olvidan las personas que transitaron por su vida, se olvidan todos los momentos felices, se olvidan los sentimientos... Es ahí cuando nos sentimos extrañamente vacíos.

Rose Weasley... Se convirtió en una persona vacía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí comenzamos nuevamente con la historia... le agregué este prólogo, para comprender un poco mis pensamientos sobre el _pasado_.

Espero que esta version de la novela tenga más exito que la anterior...

**-_¡_Recuerda dejar tu opinión en un review_!_-**

****_'_****_Sólo hay que pedir a cada uno; lo que cada uno puede dar_****_' ~_****_El principito_ - Antoine de Saint Exupéry_._

_.** Agustina.~***_


	2. Cap 1   Noticias

**Capitulo uno. "_Noticias_".**

Una chica de aspecto pequeño y esbelto, corría con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, para dar las buenas noticias nuevas. Esquivando, dando codazos y, a veces, pidiendo permiso educadamente se abría camino para poder pasar por la oleada de alumnos cansados que recién salían de clases.

-¡Albus!, ¡Scorpius! - gritaba, buscando a sus dos mejores amigos.

Era difícil no reparar en ella, a pesar de que la chica gritaba y corría entre todos esos alumnos que caminaban arrastrando los pies y totalmente desganados; lo que más llamaba la atención de todo era su cabello, de un color pelirrojo peculiar, ella era Rose Weasley, la hija de dos de los _héroes nacionales_, como se los solía llamar a Hermione y Ron Weasley.

Bajó las escaleras a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus largas piernas para poder llegar al Gran Salón lo más pronto posible, porque seguramente ésos dos se habían ido a cenar inmediatamente, pero encontró a los chicos que buscaba antes de llegar a su destino.

-Chicos, chicos ¡llegó una carta de mi madre! - les chilló entrecortadamente cuando los vio frente a ella.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro repleto de pecas, Rose, los agarró a ambos del brazo para frenarlos.

-¿De la tía Hermione?, ¿y qué tiene de raro eso, Rose? - preguntó con aburrimiento el chico de cabellos negros azabaches: Albus Severus Potter, primo de Rose. - Si te manda cartas a diario… bastante a diario. - Susurró rodando sus ojos verdes, heredados de su padre.

-Pero ésta carta- Comenzó sacudiendo la carta que traía en su mano.- es especial, Albus. Porque aquí dice que para las vacaciones de navidad tú la pasaras en mi casa, ¡tontito! - exclamó Rose como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y algo que su primo no pudo deducir.

Scorpius hizo una mueca y Albus apenas movió la cabeza, negando lentamente.

-Pero, Rose… Scorp iba a ir a mí casa - le reprochó Albus con cara decepcionada, señalando a su amigo con la cabeza.

Rose dio un par de saltitos y le paso la carta a Albus para que la leyera. Albus la tomó y, a medida que leía las líneas que había escrito su tía Hermione, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro aniñado.

-Y por eso, él también irá a mi casa - anunció la chica con una sonrisa radiante mirando a Scorpius, rebosaba alegría… ¡Pasaría sus vacaciones con sus dos mejores amigos!

-¿Enserio? - preguntó el rubio atónito.

-¡Sí! - afirmó Rose - Mi madre le mandó una carta a tu padre y te dio permiso para venir junto con Albus– contó Rose dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro de Scorpius.

-¡Serán las mejores vacaciones! - animó Albus dándoles a Rose y Scorpius un palmada en medio de la espalda

-Seguro… pero, no había necesidad de que me pegaras, Albus - gruñó Rose, un poco molesta y tocándose la espalda adolorida.

Albus carcajeó y Scorpius se vengó de él dándole otra palmada igual de fuerte a su amigo de cabellos negros.

Una muchacha con un sedoso y lacio cabello rubio, y llamativos ojos celestes se acercó a los tres alegres amigos con el ceño fruncido, mirando a la pelirroja.

-Hey, Rose… ¡No me esperaste!, me quedé ahí sola con Neil... guardando mis… cosas -Se fijo en las sonrisas de sus tres amigos y también esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Porqué tan contentos?, ¿Habrá una nueva noticia sobre Quidditch? - Aventuró Candella, sabiendo que ese deporte era la pasión y la eterna discusión de esos tres.

-No exactamente - Contestó Scorpius con una sonrisa - Rose nos invitó a ir a su casa de vacaciones… ¿No es estupendo?

La sonrisa de Candella se le borró un poco, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Sí, es muy bueno. Lástima que yo no pueda ir con ustedes… Van a pasarlo espectacular- Asintió Candella.

Rose frunció los labios y reprimió un suspiro, ella ya sabía por qué motivo Candella no podría ir a su casa. Su amiga no podría ir a vacacionar con sus tres amigos, porque su padre, un _muggle_, estaba realmente enfermo y le impedía ir a ningún lugar, ni siquiera podía quedarse allí en el colegio; le habían ordenado estar el mayor tiempo posible junto a su padre.

- Ya llegará unas vacaciones en las que puedas venir a casa - Le aseguró Rose, siendo apoyada por Scorpius y Albus que asentían detrás de ella con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Candella asintió algo insegura, mientras, el estómago de Albus gruñía como un dragón. Todos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y luego empezaron a reírse.

-Bueno, tengo hambre… ¿Qué más puedo decir? -Sonriendo se encogió de hombros- Vamos ya a cenar… ¡Mi estómago y yo no podemos esperar más!

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, los cuatro amigos se encaminaron hasta el Gran Salón, donde el último banquete los esperaría para que, al próximo día, pudieran partir tranquilos a sus hogares para disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones navideñas.

Ésas vacaciones para navidad, serían divertidas… y realmente memorables**.**

* * *

><p>Hola!. Gracias por todos las alertas y los favoritos que me llegaron. ¡Me hicieron alegrar!<p>

Y les debo una disculpa, tuve algunos problemas con el almacenamiento de esta historia y bueno... De todas maneras, intentaré subir como_ cada fin de semana_.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo; Y también**, ¡Espero sus reviews!**

_.** Agustina.~***_


	3. Cap 2 Curiosidad

**Capítulo dos - "_Curiosidad_"**

-Abuela, ¿De dónde salen los bebés? - preguntó una niña pequeña, de una belleza deslumbrante.

Su voz destilaba ternura e inocencia, no aparentaba ser más que una niña común si no fuera que sus cabellos eran de un rosa chillón, el color favorito de ésa niña. Además sus ojos poseían un color celeste casi antinatural, pero que la pequeña llevaba con toda naturalidad.

-Huum, ehh - la mujer, que también era bastante bonita, se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta de la niña - ve a preguntarle a tu mamá, Steph, ella sabrá responderte.

Stephanie fue dando saltitos hasta donde se encontraban sus padres: Tedd y Victoire Lupin.

-Mami, ¿de dónde salen los bebés? - repitió la pregunta la niña con la misma inocencia que antes, pero ahora, añadía una sonrisa que derretitía a cualquiera.

La rubia, al igual que su madre, se puso nerviosa. Se agachó un poco y le acarició la mejilla a la pequeña, se incorporó y vio de reojo la sonrisa cómplice de Tedd.

-Oh, hija…ahora no te podría explicar - Respondió Victoire retorciéndose los dedos.

Stephanie refunfuñó y se dirigió a su habitación, pero se cruzó con Albus en el camino.

-Al, ¿de dónde salen los bebés? - insistió la niña.

-Oh - Albus sonrió con picardía - empieza cuando tus padres están sentados en el sillón viendo televisión después, puede que empiecen a abrazarse, o cosas por el estilo, quizás tocarse; luego…

-¡Albus! - lo interrumpió una voz autoritaria detrás de él - no escuches eso, nena - dijo Rose corriendo a agarrar a Stephanie y tirando de su hombro para ir a la habitación de ésta última.

- Pero él me estaba explicando… - empezó a protestar la niña de cabellos rosa brillante.

-No, Steph. Lo aprenderás a su debido tiempo - le contradijo la pelirroja con sabiduría.

La niña refunfuño haciendo que sus cabellos rosas, se volvieran poco a poco de un flamante color rojo. Stephanie era una metamorfomaga como su padre, y le encantaba hacer rabiar o reír a sus primos con sus cambios físicos.

- ahora sube a tu cuarto, ¿sí? - le pidió Rose con dulzura

La niña obedeció como si la orden hubiera salido de la boca de sus propios padres.

Rose miró a Albus y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? - exclamó Albus sobándose la cabeza, molesto.

-¿¡Pero a ti que te pasa! ¿No ves que ella es pequeña para que le digas esas clases de cosas? - gruñó la pelirroja

-¡Ella quería saber! - se excusó - y además, tarde o tempano lo sabrá…y no exactamente se lo dirán sus padres… Podría enterarse por medio de los rumores del colegio... O por simple práctica.

Rose rodó los ojos mientras bufaba y bajó a desayunar.

Hermione ponía tostadas en la mesa, mientras los chicos se sentaban; sirvió el té y se sentó junto a ellos para compartir la comida.

-¿Donde está Scorpius? - preguntó Hermione, viendo que el chico no estaba desayunando.

-_etaba gumiengo_,- farfulló Albus con la boca llena de comida, luego trago ruidosamente - no lo quise despertar porque parecía que tenía un buen sueño - dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa picara dirigida a Rose- Susurraba nombres... Bueno, sólo uno, en realidad.

-¡Ve a despertarlo, Albus! - le ordenó Rose un poco incómoda por la mirada de su primo- ¡mira la hora que es!

-Está bien, está bien - dijo Albus alzando sus manos como si fuera un criminal - no era necesario que me grites - farfulló.

El chico subió pesadamente las escaleras, todavía masticando su comida y farfullando cosas, y cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto en donde dormía él y Scorpius encontró a este último durmiendo como si no hubiera mañana. El rubio sonrió en sueños.

Albus soltó una risita silenciosa ante la idea que se le cruzó en la mente; Se acercó más al oído de Scorpius con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Nos morimos chamuscados!, ¡se quema la casa! - gritó a todo pulmón y después se alejo y movió sus brazos sobre su cabeza, cómo una persona aterrorizada.

Scorpius se levantó de un brinco y tambaleándose con una cara grogui pero, aún así, llena de temor.

-¿Qué demonios…? - dijo Scorpius viendo como Albus carcajeaba.

-Tú...tú -Tartamudeaba a causa de la risa-, ¡Hubieras visto tu cara, hermano! - dijo Albus, aún riendo

Scorpius Bufó algo molesto.

-Aunque sea me hubieras levantado a bofetadas - gruñó el rubio - eso hubiera sido mejor.

-¡Demonios! - Se quejó Albus pateando el suelo con un pie - No se me ocurrió... entonces, ya sé que hacer para la próxima - El moreno sonrió con verdadero ímpetu

-¿Ya desayunaron? - preguntó el rubio, ignorando el último comentario de su amigo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Algo así - le contesto Albus con un encogimiento de hombros. - Rose sigue desayunando, abajo… con una silla desocupada a su lado… No pierdas tu oportunidad. -Sonrió Albus guiñándole un ojo a su amigo-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Scorpius ceñudo, haciéndose el desentendido.

Albus se encogió de hombros y ambos bajaron al comedor. Y Rose seguía desayunado, tal como Albus había dicho.

-Hola, Scorp - dijo la pelirroja al ver bajar a sus dos amigos.

-Buenos días...- Saludó el rubio con una sonrisa. Albus los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? - Preguntó Albus, sentándose al frente de su prima y retomando su desayuno.

Scorpius con un suspiro se sentó al lado de Rose, mirándola expectante comenzó a desayunar.

-Huum… ¡Podríamos ver una película! - dijo de repente la pelirroja

-¿Una qué? - preguntó Scorpius confundido, pues no conocía ciertos artefactos de los extraños _muggles_

-Una película, ya verás…-dijo Rose mientras tomaba un sorbito de su té

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, un gesto que adquirió de Albus.

-¡Oh! - dijo la chica en medio de un sorbito de té, tosió un poco y siguió - Casi me olvido de decirles: Mis padres se fueron por una emergencia que surgió en el ministerio, mañana regresarán - les informó a los chicos. Después miró hacia sus costados - y…y… Stephanie se quedó…aquí…-Miró fijamente a los chicos - ¡¿No la levantaron? - los regañó

-Ops - dijo Albus, y Scorpius empezó a reírse - No sabíamos que estaba aquí.

Rose rodó los ojosy mientras se levanta para ir a despertar a la niña dijo:

-De todos modos, mis padres dejaron comida y éso... ¡No te la comas aún, Albus!- Gruñó con una sonrisa**.**

* * *

><p>Hola!.<p>

Sigo sin cumplir mis promesas, ¿Verdad? .. Lo siento, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.. pero segiré subiendo, encerio.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo; Y también**, ¡Espero sus reviews!**

_.** Agustina.~***_


	4. Cap 3 Malentendidos

****. Capitulo cuatro. "_Malentendidos_"****

Luego de ésa noche de películas, la mañana trajo un ambiente cálido y frío, que sólo podía ser clasificado como navideño… ésa noche sería la reunión familiar.

Hermione comenzó la mañana preparando unas tostadas para el desayuno, y estaba adornando toda la casa para que quedara perfecta para el banquete familiar que se tenía planeado para ésa misma noche.

Cuando todos ya se habían vestido, bajaron a desayunar, y Scorpius no dejaba de mirar a Rose, y ella lo notó…intentó ignorarlo, algo que era casi imposible, porque los hermosos ojos grises del rubio te invitaban a que los miraras y te derritieras.

Ron miraba a Scorpius con desagrado, pero intentando que no se notara… que pretendió sin éxito.

Ron nunca aceptó la amistad de su hija con el Malfoy junior. Seguía con su rivalidad con Draco Malfoy en su mente, no iba a ser fácil de olvidar, todo eso que hizo el padre de Scorpius… Algo de prejuicio era lo que tenía Ron.

-Y… ¿Qué hicieron anoche? - preguntó Ron, con fingida despreocupación.

-Nada - contesto Rose encogiéndose de hombros - Miramos una película…

-…En el sofá de arriba…- Continuo Albus.

-…Mientras comíamos palomitas - Informó Scorpius mientras Ron tomaba un poco de té.

-Rose y Scorpius hicieron bebés - agregó Stephanie con tono inocente y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro infantil.

En ese momento Ron y Albus escupieron el té por todos lados, empapando por completo la mesa, Hermione se tensaba y Los dos chicos implicados en ese comentario enrojecían.

-¿¡QUE USTEDES QUE! -Preguntó Ron más que furioso.

-No hicimos nada papá - dijo Rose con un hilo de voz apenas audible. Rose estaba siendo arrollada por la furia Weasley de su padre.

- ¡NO ME MIENTAS! - siguió gritando Ron

-Ronald - advirtió su esposa mirándolo.

-¡Ronald las calcetas de Merlín! - Dijo Ron dándole un fuerte golpe a la frágil mesa de madera del comedor - ¡Como te atreves hurón desgraciado! - lo desafió señalándolo, con gesto amenazador, con un puño a Scorpius.- ¡Te mataré!, ¡es mi hija!

-¡NO HICIMOS NADA PAPÁ! -Gritó de repente la incómoda Pelirroja, levantándose de su silla y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Baja ese tonito, muchachita…que haber hecho el…

-¡Ronald! -repitió Hermione más fuerte - Yo le creo a nuestra hija - afirmo rotundamente, pero con la voz lo más dulce y tranquila posible.

-Tú, pero… ¡Stephanie los vio! ¡Y Rose solo tiene 14 años!- dijo Ron estremeciéndose. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Que porquería, como has podido aguantar ver… ¡eso! - Inquirió Albus mirando a Stephanie con el rostro reflejando un sobre fingido asco, que resultaba ser una cara muy divertida. Scorpius soltó una risita.

-¿Te parece gracioso, huroncíto? - le amenazó Ron acercándose más al rubio

-Yo... No… Albus hizo... Dijo, él- Scorpius balbuceó nervioso, luego carraspeo para aclararse las ideas - Yo no hice nada con su hija, Señor Weasley.

-Entonces...-dijo Hermione, tratando de calmar las cosas - Stephanie, ¿por qué has dicho eso?

-Porque es verdad, yo los vi - dijo la pequeña señalando a los dos chicos, casi a punto de llorar - ¡Estaban viendo televisión en el sofá, y también se abrazaron!- Todos la miraron atónitos, sin poder creer que solo eso haya hecho semejante escena - así me dijeron que se hacían - murmuro

-¿Quien te lo dijo eso, tesoro? - dijo Hermione con dulzura.

-Albus - respondió mirando al moreno con frustración por haberle mentido.

Cuatro miradas se le sumaron a la de Stephanie y fulminaron a Albus, este se encogió en su silla y articulo solo con sus labios:

-Opsi, Lo… siento - abrió sus ojos verdes esmeralda con temor.

* * *

><p>En la noche todo estaba adornado con unas bonitas luces de color dorado, el patio trasero estaba cubierto de nieve, y combinado con ésas hermosas luces hacían una encantadora imagen para apreciar.<p>

Todos estaban vestidos con trajes de etiqueta, era una tradición… pues toda la familia se juntaba en una casa, y ese año era el turno de los Weasley-Granger.

Ron miraba a Scorpius mucho peor que antes, pero casi le salen los ojos de su órbita cuando Scorpius se quedó mirando a su hija, que estaba bajando las escaleras con un bonito vestido lila, cortesía del enorme guardarropas de Victoire.

-¡No la mires, hurón! - bramó Ron, con la mirada amenazadora dirigida al rubio.

Scorpius abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y el temor, Luego giró su mirada a Rose y dio media vuelta para reunirse con su amigo Albus.

-¡Papá! - Reprochó la pelirroja a su padre, que había estado observando la corta escena desde el penúltimo escalón - ¡Vas a hacer que le dé un ataque al corazón!

-Solo te cuido, y si le da un ataque mucho mejor, se alejará de ti y yo no iré a Askaban por asesinato… - mascullaba el padre de la chica mientras iba de camino a la cocina.

Rose rodó los ojos y bajo la vista hacia su vestido…Odiaba usar cosas tan complejas, si fuera por ella se ponía unos jeans y un sweater, pero Victoire, Lilly y su tía Fleur querían hacerla toda una _princesa_. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Scorpius para pedirle disculpas.

-Scorp, perdona a mi padre… está hecho un grosero desde hoy a la mañana - dijo Rose, con voz muy natural.

-No importa. - balbuceó el chico - bonito vestido - agregó mirando el cuerpo de la chica.

-Ah, ¿esto? - dijo agarrando un puñado de la vaporosa tela lila - todo cachivaches, Odio usar vestidos - gruño cruzando los brazos.

-Te queda estupendo, Rose. - Le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa mientras veía como la familia de sus amigos se paseaba por la casa felicitando a Hermione por la decoración de su hogar.

-¿Seguro que me queda bien? - dijo la chica levantándose, mirando sus zapatos y su vestido

Scorpius le hizo un gesto con el dedo, para que diera una vuelta; Rose lo hizo y el rubio asintió y sonrió, aprobando la vestimenta de su mejor amiga. Rose rió, después miró el comedor y su familia estaba sentándose

-Vamos, Scorp…Ya van a comenzar - dijo la pelirroja mientras agarraba a su amigo por el brazo y tiraba de él.

Scorpius miraba como Rose lo paseaba por el comedor agarrándolo del brazo. Lo soltó y luego ella se sentó al lado de Hugo, su hermano.

-¿Como la has pasado, Hugo? - le preguntó su hermana.

-Louis es muy divertido, nos pasamos arriba de las escobas, lo pasé genial - dijo sonriéndole a su hermana y echándole una mirada a su primo.

Todos tenían conversaciones, pero Scorpius seguía parado al lado de la mesa, se sentía fuera de lugar…todos conversaban animadamente y él…él estaba aislado.

-Vamos, Scorpius, siéntate - le animó Ginny con una sonrisa

Scorpius se sonrojó un poco, pues todos los que estaban sentados dirigieron sus miradas a él, y le devolvió la sonrisa, fue al lado de su amigo…y esa silla estaba justo en frente del lugar de Rose.

Toda la cena pasó sin nada que valga la pena mencionar…salvo que Fred, James y Albus empezaron a tirarse pollo, pero Ginny y Ángela los pusieron a raya; los mandaron a su habitación.

Rose conversaba con Victoire y Lily, discutían porque Rose decía que el vestido que ella tenía puesto esa noche era una porquería…

-¡No es una porquería! - chilló una indignada Rubia. Victoire Lupin

-No, claro que no… es bellísimo - aduló Lily, mirando con alabaza el vestido de su prima, como si fuera una bolsa llena de Galleons

-Pero es muy corto, y muy ajustado…es muy escotado - dijo Rose sonrojándose.

-Mi hija tiene razón - se metió Ron moviendo su tenedor amenazadoramente y regando la mesa de puré.

-¡Hay tío!, Tu hija ya tiene 14 años, creo que puede usar lo que quiera, además se ve muy bien así.

Ron refunfuñó y miró a Hermione que hablaba con Ginny, entonces el pelirrojo se unió a la conversación.

-Creo que me iré a cambiar - anunció Rose empezando a levantarse.

-No tu no harás nada - dijo Lily agarrándola de los hombros y sentándola de nuevo.

-Pero quien eres tú para mandarme - gruñó Rose indignada - eres más chica que yo.

-Pero tengo más estilo - dijo apartándose el cabello de su rostro.- No creo que prefieras compararte conmigo

-Es decir…que tú crees que yo soy estilo…Como una monja, ¿no? - dijo Rose, un poco apenada.

-Algo así, si - Reconoció su prima asintiendo con los ojos cerrados

-Perfecto- se levantó un poco enojada - entonces, la monja se va al jardín. - Lily abrió los ojos de sopetón y su cara se transformó en una disculpa silenciosa, Que Rose ignoró.

-Rose, lo siento… yo...- escuchó que se disculpaba su prima.

A los catorce años Rose seguía siendo la típica chica estudiosa, nunca había sentido la adrenalina correr por sus venas, sin mencionar cuando jugaba a Quidditch.

Abatida, se sentó en la suave nieve y sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-Yo no creo que seas una monja - susurró una voz amable de detrás de ella.

Instintivamente se enjugó las lágrimas y luego miró atrás, ella era la clase de personas de las que se decía que prefería sufrir en silencio.

-¿Que dices? - preguntó Rose con la voz quebrada.

-Que yo no creo que seas una Monja - repitió el rubio sonriendo y sentándose al lado de la chica - No lo eres, te lo puedo asegurar… Yo no podría ser amigo de una monja.

Rose rió, luego volvió a secarse las lagrimas.

-Gracias Scorpius - dijo sonriéndole.

A Scorpius le subió color a las mejillas, se rasco la nuca y se revolvió el rubio cabello con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, no debes estar triste en navidades…es casi un delito.

-Pero es que…Lily tiene razón: Lo único que hago es estudiar, solo tengo una amiga…y las demás chicas ni me hablan, y ni que diga los chicos

Rose agachó la mirada, entristecida.

-¿Y que soy, una Snitch? -Bromeó Scorp, haciendo que Rose cambiara su expresión

-No, pero tú no te fijarías en mí: eres mi amigo - aclaró Rose un poco seria - Lo que digo es que nadie se fija en mí, y es un poco angustioso para una chica de catorce años, ¿sabes?

A Scorpius se le revolvió el estomago cuando dijo lo primero, ella no sentía nada más que una estrecha amistad para con el rubio.

-Tranquila, no debes de preocuparte por eso - le dijo algo acongojado.

-Y a ti… ¿te ocurre algo? - preguntó Rose, dándose cuenta del tono de su rubio amigo.

-¿A mí?, No…nada en absoluto - respondió Scorpius con un nerviosismo leve.

La chica asintió no muy convencida. Y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, estaba comenzando a nevar y ella estaba sentada sobre la helada nieve.

-¿Tienes frio? - preguntó Scorpius, al ver que Rose se frotaba los brazos.

-No, es este estúpido vestido. No es bueno usarlo cuando nieva…

-Toma - le ofreció el rubio su esmoquin negro y se lo daba a Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro- A mí me gusta ese vestido

-Gracias… - susurró la chica con una sonrisa.

Scorpius sonrió y suspiró, vio por la ventana de uno de los cuartos que James, Fred y Albus se corrían por la habitación con frascos de talco, jugando…Volvió a suspirar.

-¿Que pasa Scorp? - preguntó Rose, al notar su suspiro nostálgico.

-Nada, es que me encantaría tener tu familia - respondió sonriendo al ver que Albus le atinaba en medio de la cara a Fred.

-Es una familia envidiable, si - admitió Rose - pero tu familia también es muy bonita.

Scorpius bufó y frunció el ceño haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Scorp?

-Es que son… no sé, rara vez me abrazan o se ríen conmigo, es aburrido estar en mi casa. Pero ustedes están constantemente riéndose… ¡y, son miles! - concluyó con una sonrisa.

-¡Si somos una plaga! - Rose rió ante el comentario del rubio- Pero, ¿tú los quieres verdad?...-agregó con inseguridad - son tus padres, después de todo…

-Claro que sí, pero me gustaría ser de la tuya también - admitió Scorpius mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos azules de la chica. - Ni siquiera un hermano tengo.

- Ya va a llegar - lo consoló Rose, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Lo dudo - murmuró el muchacho, embobado por el contacto de la pelirroja, bajando a su mirada hacia donde se habían ubicado los brazos de Rose.

Luego Scorpius volvió a fijar su mirada en la de ella, y se acerco suavemente…Y para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes la besó.

Rose siguió el beso casi por instinto, dado que aquel sería su primer beso, Ella intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Scorpius que la estaba besando con dulzura, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, pero cuando Rose se percató que era su mejor amigo al que estaba besando de esa manera abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Ni ella se podía explicar cómo había dejado que sucediera.

Scorpius se separó al notar que Rose estaba tan tiesa como el palo de una escoba, y se asustó cuando vio la mirada perdida de la pelirroja

Rose se separó aún más y lo miro fijo, luego se levantó y salió corriendo a su habitación, no podía ni articular palabra, así que sería inútil intentar explicarle a Scorpius lo mucho que le había gustado ese momento, el beso le hizo dar cuenta que ella sentía algo por su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Este capítulo, es largo; junté dos capítulos.. he hice este. Bueno, vemos la primera interacción verdadera entre estos dos

**¡Espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones y demás!**

_.** Agustina.~***_


	5. Cap 4 El regalo

****Capítulo cinco - "_El regalo._"****

Rose caminó por el pasillo de la enorme casa sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos… ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Fred, James y Albus estaban dentro de su cuarto con los frascos de talco, y los tres juntos le tiraron a Rose. Los tres primos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, y eso lo único que hizo fue enojar a su prima, que ahora estaba completamente blanca a causa de ellos.

-¡DESAPARESCAN DE MI VISTA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- bramó Rose, haciendo que sus tres primos silenciaran en un segundo - ¡AHORA! - y salieron corriendo ante la mirada amenazadora de la pelirroja.

-Maldito talco, maldito vestido, malditos juegos, maldito beso, malditos primos, malditos ojos grises, maldito momento mágico -Refunfuño Rose, pero luego gritó:- ¡MALDITA YO!

La pelirroja se puso a limpiar el desastre que habían hecho sus primos en la habitación, pero luego de unos cuantos minutos la voz de su madre la interrumpió sus momentos de reflexión y limpieza.

-Rosie, ¡hora de abrir los regalos! -La llamó Hermione desde abajo.

Rose suspiró y se miro el vestido; estaba lleno de talco, era un desastre…y aún tenía el esmoquin de Scorpius.

Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo a sus primos por lo que habían hecho. Suspiro sacudiéndose un poco el vestido y dejó con descuido el esmoquin encima de una silla mecedora de su cuarto.

Todos abrieron sus regalos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, excepto Rose, claro. Escobas de juguete y escobas verdaderas salieron al jardín, y Rose volvió a ser la diferencia; se quedó adentro con el regalo de su madre: un MP3 encantado; Lo podría utilizar en Hogwarts, ya que tenia magia en su interior. Además su madre le explico que era un tipo de _pensadero_; Ella podía enfrascar sus memorias allí dentro del aparato… pero, al ser un MP3, lo único que era posible guardar eran conversaciones. Sin embargo, Hermione había trabajado con mucho esfuerzo para lograr que un simple aparato muggle se adaptara a la magia, y a una magia tan compleja como ésa.

Rose, luego de agradecer por el regalo y sin decir otra palabra, se fue nuevamente a su habitación, escuchó las canciones que su madre le había cargado al aparatito y metió allí su conversación con Scorpius previas al enigmático beso. Subió a su cama y se recostó, propuesta a descansar un rato e intentar no pensar en algunas cosas… Pero alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pase - contestó la pelirroja distraída y relajadamente mientras pausaba la conversación, sin embargo cuando se dio vuelta y vio a Scorpius parado en la puerta, con una majestuosa lechuza gris sobre su hombro, la chica se tenso, pero el rubio debió estar tan nervioso que no se percató de ese cambio.

-Yo…-Balbuceó el chico - yo…bueno…yo quería hablar contigo sobre…

-Aquí estoy - afirmó la chica sin mirarlo y con un tono desafiante - dime…

-¿Me permites sentarme? - preguntó el rubio, Rose se encogió de hombros, pero esta vez levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises del chico...En realidad, no eran metálicos como ella siempre pensó, sino que eran de una textura más suave y más cálidos… como la sensación de una suave brisa en las noches de verano.

Y en ese preciso momento, en la cual sus miradas se conectaron, las paredes de la habitación se hicieron de un gris casi blanquecino, y Rose se sonrojó pero fue capaz de recomponerse en sólo un instante.

-Esta lechuza me la regalaron recién, se llama _Eisor- _inició atropelladamente un nervioso rubio sin dejar de mirar los ojos sorprendentemente azules de la chica.

Rose se encogió de hombros, eso no interesaba mucho. Como Scorpius no inició la conversación con el tema realmente importante que debía tratar; Rose comenzó, sin volver a prestarle atención a las paredes ni a la lechuza.

-Mira Scorpius, lo que pasó allí afuera fue...- susurró Rose cerrando un poco los ojos, pero el chico la interrumpió.

-Un error, si claro que lo fue... - La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró fijo, Scorpius se puso más nervioso por la dura mirada que Rose le enviaba.

- Claro... ¿Cómo no?, un error - Farfulló. _Yo soy un error ¡eh!,_ pensó la pelirroja - Vete.

-¿Qué? - preguntó el rubio confundido

-Que te vayas. - Repitió la chica con un tono de voz cortante

Ella se levantó, lo agarró del brazo y tirando de él, lo fue empujando hasta la puerta. No iba a permitir ser humillada de esa manera… Ella no permitiría que le digan que era un error en su propia cara. Nunca, el orgullo Weasley ofuscaba y minimizaba cualquier otro sentimiento.

-Rose, ¿por qué tus paredes cambian de color? - le preguntó impulsivamente mientras Rose lo empujaba

Pero Rose no le contesto y le cerró la puerta en la cara. La lechuza se espantó y fue hasta la habitación de abajo.

El chico, empezó a pensar porque le había preguntado eso…y creyó que debió ser por el rechazo de la chica…_'No, un Malfoy nunca es rechazado'_, le había dicho Draco a su hijo hacia unos años.

El hilo de los pensamientos de Scorpius se cortó cuando escuchó a sus espaldas, un pelirrojo reírse de él.

-¡¿De qué demonios te ríes? - le espetó Scorpius, dándose vuelta y demostrando una gran molestia.

-¿No es obvio? -Le respondió Hugo sin dejar de reírse- Su pared cambia según cuál sea su color favorito - le contesto el pelirrojo cuando pudo parar de carcajear, aunque unas débiles risitas se escapaban de sus labios cada tanto.

-¡Ahh!- exclamó el muchacho rubio, como si supiera a la perfección de lo que hablaba Hugo. Luego, un poco más serio, añadió - ¿Me lo dices enserio, o es una broma?

-No es una broma - El pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada, Se paso una mano por la frente, dramatizando, y luego le explicó: - Cuando mamá le pidió a papá que pintara nuestros cuartos, Rose nunca pudo decidirse por un solo color, entonces mamá fue a una pinturería _muggle_ y compró una pintura totalmente blanca, la hechizó no sé cómo y bueno… ahora si su color favorito es el verde fluorescente las paredes se tornan de ese color, se cambian a su gusto… ¿ahora lo entiendes?

-Sí, si - Dijo el rubio distraídamente pues había comenzado a reflexionar… ¿Porqué sus paredes habían cambiado de tono de gris?

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Lamento no subir con continuidad.. En serio. ¿Y saben de qué me he dado cuenta? Hace dos años que estoy escribiendo esta historia.. ¡Y aún no tiene final!.. Incríeble. Pero, prometo que la terminaré(: Y, como me dí cuenta que esta historia va.. _algo restrasada_.. Voy a subir otro capitulo más.

**¡Espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones y demás!**

_Aguus._


	6. Cap 5 Nuevas actitudes

****Capítulo seis - "_Nuevas actitudes."_****

Hasta el primero de enero, Rose ignoro olímpicamente a Scorpius, y con mucho éxito: Cada vez que él quería hablar con ella, Rose se iba con Hermione o con Ron, y Scorpius no podía mencionar nada de un beso delante del padre de ella. Darse cuenta de la evasiva de la pelirroja lo deprimió considerablemente a Scorpius, porque significaba que Rose tampoco lo quería como amigo.

-¡Hay Rose, corazón!, ya se van… ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido - exclamo afectuosamente Hermione abrazando a su hija, que estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

Había llegado el día de volver a clases y estaban en la estación King's Cross, a punto de abordar el tren que los llevaría de vuelta al castillo de Hogwarts.

-Si mamá, sigue escribiéndome - le dijo Rose mientras se separaba e intercambiaba lugar con Hugo, que estaba abrazando a su padre.

-Princesita - le susurro Ron cuando abrazó a la pelirroja - pórtate bien…aunque no hace falta que te lo diga. Cuídate ¿sí? –Rose sólo asintió como toda respuesta.

-Suban, suban - les dijo su madre con una sonrisa, interrumpiéndolos.

Rose se vio empujada hasta entrar en el tren junto con su hermano Hugo, que se estaba quejando, ella comenzó a ponerse un poco alterada, nerviosa… ¿qué haría?, tendría que estar en un compartimento junto a Scorpius y soportar la mirada del rubio durante todo el trayecto hasta el colegio. _Un verdadero calvario, _pensó la chica… pero él no podría hacer nada…solo podría mirarla, pues estaría Albus y…

-¡Candella! - gritó Rose cuando vio una larga cabellera rubia a punto de entrar en un compartimento.

Candella era una chica bastante bonita, en realidad era una de las _bellezas_ de Hogwarts a pesar de ir apenas a tercer año. Era alta y con cuerpo muy atlético para su edad.

Corrió con dificultad, cargando los baúles y abrazó a su amiga con mucho ímpetu, a pesar de que hacía muy poco se habían visto.

-¡Rose!,- exclamó Candella, Sorprendida. Se alejó y la miró de arriba abajo - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Aceptablemente bien - repuso la pelirroja. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Malfoy y frunció el ceño mientras tanto.

-¿Que sucedió? - preguntó su amiga mientras entraban a un compartimento vacio.

-¡Malfoy!, que otra cosa me podría pasar - pronunció Rose con voz enojada, mientras tiraba su baúl en el asiento y se sentaba. Candella dejó sus baúles en el portaequipajes y se sentó enfrente de Rose.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo…-señaló una Candella insegura - ¿fue algo malo? - pregunto ella un poco confundida, pues Scorpius y Rose eran unos de los mejores amigos, junto con Albus, que había en Hogwarts, y era muy raro escucharla hablar en ese tono tan indignado de su amigo.

-Es que…- Rose vaciló, ¿debería contarle eso a su amiga?, se encogió de hombros y dio un pequeño suspiro - es que él… me besó… así sin más.

Candella abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con una mano en señal de una clara sorpresa.

-Tú… ¿tú le respondiste? - preguntó, sin dejar su desconcierto atrás.

-¡No!, ¡claro que no!, -Rose se mordió el labio y se retractó - Bueno, si al principio… pero me inmovilicé, pues bueno… ¡es mi amigo! O lo era - dijo Rose, pero luego rememoró el beso y lo que sentía, Sonrió involuntariamente. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de huir de esos confusos pensamientos y sentimientos- es mi amigo… ¿qué clase de amigo besa a su amiga?...dime…

- Los que buscan algo contigo - contestó Candella con una sonrisita pero se le desdibujo al ver la mirada de la pelirroja.

-¿Y sabes lo que me dijo luego? - le preguntó Rose, pero no esperó la respuesta - ¡Me dijo que fue un error! - gritó moviendo sus brazos, escandalosamente.- ¿Sabes lo que es que me diga que mi primer beso fue un error?... ¡Un error, Candella, un ERROR!

-Y pareciera que eso te afectara - Le comentó Candella mirando los brazos de la pelirroja que se movían en todas direcciones

-¡Claro que me afecta! - Rose bajo los brazos, poniéndolos a sus costados-, pero no porque me lo haya dicho Malfoy, Sino que malgaste mi primer beso en… ¡en un error!

Candella dio una risita pero le contestó seria.

-Lo dices como si fueran Galleons, pero creo que más o menos te entiendo.

-Pero Drew no piensa que el beso que te dio fue un error. –Comentó Rose, haciendo referencia al chico que buscaba el amor de su amiga.

-No, claro que no…pero ten en cuenta que no salgo con él - dijo la chica de ojos celestes.

-Aún no sales con él… ¿Pero ya me dirás para que un amigo besa a su amiga?, ¿Por qué? - se preguntó a sí misma una confundida Rose

Candella chasqueó la lengua y negó despacio con la cabeza

-Ya te lo he dicho... Pero…pienso que es una actitud muy arrogante - repuso Candella

De repente la puerta del compartimento se abrió estrepitosamente de par en par viendo a un Potter y aun Malfoy, a este último Rose le dio una seca mirada de profundo odio.

-¿Quien es un arrogante, Cande? - Preguntó Albus sentándose al lado de Rose

'_Nadie'_ dijo Candella con un susurro casi inaudible. Rose desde el año pasado tenía unas muy serias sospechas de que Candella estaba enamorada de su primo, pero esperaría a que su amiga se lo confirmase.

-Perdonen que interrumpamos su…charla femenina - dijo Albus alzando sus cejas y volviendo a bajarlas ante la última palabra, con gesto pícaro - pero en otros compartimentos estaba lleno de chicos de primero… ¡parecen una plaga!

-¡Albus! - lo reprendió su prima frunciendo el ceño - No son una plaga, vienen todos los años… igual que tú. Y supongo que tú no te creas una plaga.

-Sí, seguro. Pero luego entramos a un compartimento con niñas riéndose y gritando nombres de chicos como taradas, ¡casi nos lanzan un maleficio _mocomurcielago_!

Las chicas se pusieron a reír. Albus Se sentó al lado de su prima, y Scorpius no tuvo más remedio que sentarse junto a Candella.

-Por lo que veo no te dieron - le dijo Rose a su primo, sin mirar ni preocuparse por Scorpius - pero… ¿por qué querrían esas chicas gritar nombres?

-¿Que no lo sabes? - preguntó Scorpius, pero se arrepintió en ese mismo instante porque la pelirroja ni siquiera lo miró, como si él no estuviera allí. Un poco más desalentado continuó - Todos empiezan a pensar de lo mismo.

Rose resopló, y Albus primero miró a su rubio amigo y después a su prima, dándose cuenta de la extraña actitud entre ellos.

Cuando todos llegaron al Gran Salón los cuatro amigos se separaron, los chicos a la mesa de Slytherin y las chicas a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Sí, todo un arrogante - le respondió Rose en un susurro viendo como Scorpius saludaba a unas chicas de Ravenclaw

Candella miró en la misma dirección que Rose y rió…

-Sabes que tu primo está muy bien, ¿no? - dijo Candella aún más bajo, sonrojándose, Rose la miró con cara sorprendida y luego le sonrió con dulzura

-Si tú lo dices amiga.

Cuando todos los alumnos se ubicaron en sus respectivas mesas, un hombre, en la mesa de los profesores, se paró y sonrió. Rose, como el resto de los alumnos, se sorprendió al ver quién estaba pidiendo silencio en el gran salón.

Un gran murmullo de sorpresa estaba aumentando en el Gran Salón a pesar del reclamado silencio de Harry Potter.

Rose se torció para ver la expresión de los tres hijos Potter, no era más que una enorme y ancha sonrisa, y cuando se estaba volviendo para mirar a Harry, delante del lugar de ella estaba sentada Candella y en la mesa de Slytherin Scorpius miraba al envejecido Harry Potter; Los tres con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría en sus semblantes.

-Bueno, bienvenidos a los que se habían ido – Comenzó a decir el hombre de ojos verdes. - Como verán la profesora McGonagall aprobó que yo sea quien la reemplace siendo el director de Hogwarts, ya que por algunos problemas, que no mencionaré, la profesora no puede seguir empeñando este cargo. Por esa razón se quedará en su antiguo puesto de profesora de Transformaciones. - Entonces la Profesora McGonagall se paró y asintió con la cabeza; aceptando los modestos aplausos de los alumnos. - Y, además de encontrarse con nuevo director, el colegio añadió, por sugerencia de los profesores, una nueva clase: Idiomas, y por supuesto me refiero a idiomas mágicos, que será impartida por el profesor Clearing. - Y un hombre joven, de ojos claros y cabello castaño revuelto se levanto moviendo su cabeza, su aspecto daba una clara impresión de un detallista - Pero esta clase la tomarán a partir de cuarto, es así que los de cursos mayores pueden solicitar el horario con el jefe de su casa. Y, como ahora se iniciará el segundo trimestre, los de tercero pueden cursarla de manera optativa.

Los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir de nuevo, Harry sonrió tímidamente a todos y continúo:

- Bueno, ya dicho esto… pueden comenzar a comer.

Sin apenas sonido, los platillos se aparecieron en las mesas como solían hacer desde hacia tantos años, Pero esta vez los alumnos esperaron a que el nuevo director se sentara en su enorme silla en vez de lanzarse sobre la deliciosa comida.

Candella y Rose solo se enviaron una mirada de sorpresa y las dos alzaron sus dedos pulgares ante Albus con una sonrisa.

-Está bien… - Después de que los postres hayan desaparecido, Harry volvió a hablar- Ya que están todos bien cenados es hora de ir a dormir, les informo que mañana comenzarán otro día de educación mágica. Además es mi deber como director recordarles que los bosques de los alrededores del colegio están totalmente prohibidos a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Como así también el pueblo de Hogsmeade a los alumnos de primero y segundo. - una sonrisa se formó en el rostro envejecido de Harry Potter - Que pasen unas muy buenas noches.

Dicho esto todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus mesas y los de primero comenzaron a seguir a los prefectos.

-¡Al!, ¿sabías que tu padre iba a ser director?, ¿¡porque no nos contaste! - le preguntó efusivamente Rose cuando llegaron a encontrarse con sus amigos Slytherin.

-No, no lo sabia... y como no lo sabía no les pude haber contado - dijo el primo de la chica, luego sonrió maléficamente moviendo las manos una con otra - eso me da muchas chances de salir victorioso de algunos castigos.

-No lo sé - le contradijo Candella, se sonrojó al ver que el chico de ojos verdes clavaba la mirada en ella, pero continuó -Si sales de los castigos, tu padre se enterará que te castigaron, y creo que tus padres serian más duros que los profesores de aquí.

Albus frunció el ceño ante la negatividad de su amiga.

-Oye, siempre pensé que eras de las chicas positivas… que ves todo lo bueno de las cosas, ahora veo que las apariencias engañan. - Bromeo Albus con una sonrisa. Candella se encogió de hombros.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, claro. Yo solo te digo que tengas cuidado... Porque si te salvas de un castigo tus padres te darán otro. - Candella sonrió con satisfacción por el leve terror que recorrió por el rostro de Albus.

-No son tan duros como dices - negó una voz detrás de ellos: Lily Luna Potter- a James lo castigaban limpiando su cuarto… sin magia. -Luego la pequeña Lily arrugo el ceño- Pero pensándolo bien; eso sí es una verdadera tortura, pareciera que eso es la caverna de un gigante.

Todos rieron, mientras llegaban a las escaleras.

-Oh, yo cursaré Idiomas - comentó Rose, después de algunos minutos, cambiando de tema.

-Quizá yo también - asintió Candella - Seria genial saber que dicen las otras criaturas mágicas, ¿no es cierto?

-Bú - Gruñó Lily - ¿Ya empiezan a hablar de las clases?, yo me voy... -Sonrió y se alejó del grupo de amigos.

-Seguro, sería bueno eso de los idiomas - comentó Albus - Pero… Seria muy difícil de aprender, debes escribir, ejercitar la pronunciación, y todo eso… es muy complejo para mí.

-Y luego la negativa soy yo - Masculló Candella. El pelinegro le sonrió a Candella y esta desvió la mirada.

-Albus, hasta bañarte es complejo para ti - le reprochó Rose en son de burla, con una sonrisita.

Albus Rió y le dio un golpecito amistoso al brazo de su prima.

-Bueno, no se ustedes, pero yo me voy para las mazmorras - anunció Scorpius, que no había hablado en toda la noche.

-Sí, vamos, Scorp - le dijo Albus volteándose a ver la chicas - Adiós Candella, Rose

Ambas lo saludaron y luego entraron por el hueco de la sala y subieron a sus habitaciones.

-Ahora cuéntame - le pidió Rose a su amiga

-¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Candella mientras desempacaba su ropa para dormir

-Albus, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? - repuso Rose como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Oh eso - Candella se sonrojó un poco - Ya te lo dije, me gusta tu primo, Rose.

-Lo sabía - Se alegró Rose y una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujo en su rostro

-¿Como dices? - Preguntó Candella entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es que yo ya sabía…en realidad lo sospechaba, pero es casi lo mismo - Le respondió la pelirroja con un encogimiento de hombros.

Candella estalló en carcajadas por la cara que tenía Rose, luego comenzaron a hablar de cosas menos importantes, pues acababan de entrar las chicas más chismosas de Hogwarts y para fastidios de algunos venían por dos: las gemelas Dianna y Diora Hipen.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Otro capitulo más. Y, además de este extra.. ¡es más largo de lo común! xd

**¡Espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones y demás!**

_Aguus._


	7. Cap 6 Las tres reglas

****Capítulo seis - "_Las tres reglas."_****

Luego de unos días, en el desayuno Candella y Rose, Albus y Scorpius charlaban lo más normal, planeando lo que iban a hacer en toda su tarde libre; ya que ése día se encontraban sin clases.

En un momento, pasó Dianna por donde el grupo estaba, y Scorpius se quedo observándola con una mirada de deseo, cosa que solo ayudó a que el ya enorme autoestima de la Hipen aumentara más. Dianna le sonrió seductoramente al rubio y este le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma.

Rose, enfadada y un poco confundida por ese repentino enfado, se levantó y fue hacia su único refugio en ése colegio: la biblioteca, a pesar de que ni siquiera empezaron a impartir las clases, la biblioteca estaba abierta, y por supuesto, completamente vacía.

_Maldito Malfoy, ¿para qué demonios me besó si luego se babea por cualquier hueca que pasa por su mirada...?, ¿Pero que estas pensando Rose?, no estás celosa del hurón junior…no, claro que no. El solo es un idiota que jugó con tus frágiles y confusos sentimientos. No, Rose... enfócate._

Otra vocecita que se parecía más a la de Lily se reverberó en la confundida cabeza de Rose:_ Pero, no sé porque te alborotas tanto, ¡solo fue un beso!, y ni que me digas que besa horrible. Sólo debes darle tiempo, seguro que luego viene a tus pies. A menos que te comportes como una verdadera tonta y lo sigas ignorando… ¡recuerda que solo fue un insignificante beso!_

Rose sacudió la cabeza y fue a un estante, sacando el primer libro que encontró, que titulaba: '_Unicornios y sus recovecos mágicos'… _Con una sonrisa en su rostro,Intentó borrar de su cabeza las palabras del_ 'Subconsciente Lily'_, pues para ella no había sido un insignificante beso… Además, todo el colegio murmuraba a sus espaldas; todos decían que ella y Scorpius habían salido durante las vacaciones y que, cuando finalmente Scorpius cortó con Rose, ella se enojó muchísimo, descuidando la amistad que había entre ellos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció… _Malditos rumores. _La pelirroja se puso a leer sin prestarle atención a las pequeñas letras de tinta negra y al majestuoso dibujo de un unicornio gris con sus propiedades mágicas... como servían para hacer un antídoto contra una maldición, pero luego, como generalmente le pasaba en todos los libros, se interesaba y entendía cada vez más.

-Sabes que no tienes que ponerte celosa por Dianna - dijo una voz seductora y arrogante detrás de Rose, y ella no tenía necesidad de voltearse para saber quién era el dueño de esa voz.

-Malfoy - se limitó a decir la pelirroja mientras intentaba seguir con la lectura de su libro.

-¡Pero qué fría!, ¿desde qué momento me llamas por mi apellido?, ¡es algo horrible! - se lamentó el rubio sarcásticamente, tomo una silla al frente de la chica y se sentó. Rose no le daba la más mínima atención a Scorpius, cosa que a él le molestaba.

-Rose, ¿qué te sucede? - preguntó el rubio en tono inocente.

La chica cerró el libro de un golpe y lo miro con sus ojos desbordantes de furia y enojo, una mezcla muy tóxica cuando se trataba de una Weasley.

-No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre. - le exclamó con un tono muy amenazador, se levantó y se fue a la sala común junto con su libro. Cuando traspasó la puerta de la biblioteca se escuchaban los gritos de súplica del rubio: '_Rose, Rose, ¡espera!, ¡Rosie no te vayas!_'.

Pero antes incluso que Rose llegara a las escaleras, Scorpius la tomo de la mano para poder frenarla. Con ése breve contacto, hizo que dentro de la chica se desatara una furia incontrolable… y Rose se preguntaba a si misma si el rubio se daría cuenta de lo que se le avecinaba en sólo cuestión de segundos. Lentamente y con una mirada aterradora para cualquier ser vivo del planeta, ella se dio vuelta para fijar sus ojos azules en los grises del rubio. Scorpius se sobresaltó por la mirada de la chica, imaginándose a si mismo estallando en mil pedacitos por la mirada envenenada que le enviaba la pelirroja.

-No me hables más, No me vuelvas a tocar, y mucho menos me mires - le advirtió Rose con una voz temible, casi como un gruñido - Si no cumples con esas tres simples cosas que te acabo de decir… no sabes, ni siquiera te imaginas lo que te espera. Y déjame decirte algo: Nadie me dice que soy un error y esparce un idiota rumor saliendo victorioso de eso.

Scorpius se quedó atónito y el vello de la nuca se le erizó, nunca había visto a Rose hablándole de esa manera.

-¡Rose! - se escuchó una voz detrás de una armadura, era Albus. Había estado ahí desde el principio - ¿Porque le hablas así a Scorp? - el Potter miró primero a su prima y luego al rubio, que todavía sostenía la mano de Rose.

-Que te lo explique tu amigo, ya no deseo tener nada que ver con esta serpiente. - le dijo mirando con desagrado a Scorpius, luego de un tirón se deshizo de la mano del rubio y siguió a la sala común con la frente en alto. Orgullo Weasley.

Albus miró el camino que su furiosa prima había trazado, luego posó sus ojos verdes en el rostro de Scorpius, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada.

-Nada - musitó Scorpius y se encaminó a las mazmorras.

-Alto, mi muñequito guapo - lo frenó en tono serio - me vas a decir porque mi prima está enojada contigo, te habló de esa manera, y me lo vas a decir ahora.

-Todos en esa familia son autoritarios - farfulló el rubio, luego lo miró a su amigo a los ojos y le confesó con mucha naturalidad- Besé a tu prima, y le dije que ese beso había sido un error, y por eso se enojó conmigo. Y por el colegio andan diciendo que estuvimos juntos, me culpa de eso también… Pero eso sí que no sé quien lo inventó.

-Ah, sólo es eso - dijo Albus haciendo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia. Luego se tensó cuando su cerebro proceso la delicada información que habían atravesado sus oídos- ¿Que besaste a Rose…_mí _Rose?

Scorpius miró a Albus de arriba abajo a su amigo, con el ceño fruncido...sin entender la perplejidad de su amigo.

-Si, por si no te has dado cuenta; estoy enamorado de Rose -le confesó el rubio con el mismo tono natural que había utilizado antes.

A Albus se le cayó la mandíbula por la soltura y honestidad de su rubio amigo.

-¿Que tú, Qué? - chilló Albus sacudiendo la cabeza, Scorpius abrió la boca para responderle pero Albus agitó las manos para que hiciera silencio - Espera. Espera, no.. No me digas, déjalo así - Albus pasó a Scorpius y comenzó a bajar a las mazmorras

El rubio se encogió de hombros siguió a su amigo.

-¿Y tu Al?, ¿qué tal tu vida amorosa? - preguntó Malfoy.

-Ni me digas…- Albus bufó, luego se dio vuelta y lo miró al rubio - Annaid me cortó.

-¿Anny, Annaid?, ¡pero si llevan meses saliendo! - se extrañó Scorpius.

-Si lo sé - Albus retomó el camino, bajando las escaleras. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y explicó tratando de no ponerse nervioso- Es que me vio mirando a Candella.

-Já, y después te quejas de que te digo que estoy enamorado de tu prima - se burló Scorpius con una sonrisa

-No,… no lo repitas - le dijo Albus enfatizando cada palabra - como muy bien dijiste es mi prima, y también mi amiga…y lo único que te juega a favor es que seas mi mejor amigo y no te muela a golpes por haberla besado _Y_ herido sus sentimientos. Y bueno... También inventado no sé que cosa...

-No lo inventé yo, Al.-Contestó Scorpius levantando el dedo índice-Pero no estamos hablando de mis labios ni los de tu prima -Albus rodó los ojos -, estamos hablando de tus ojos encima de nuestra amiga Candella. - continuó Scorpius enfatizando la palabra _amiga_

-Está bien. Me gusta Candella, ¿quieres que te haga un dibujo?...-Espetó sarcásticamente - Es que no puedo evitarlo, tu dime… ¿qué demonios quieres que haga si estamos casi todo el día juntos?

-No sé... ser disimulado. - propuso Scorpius haciendo gestos con sus manos - además, ahora Anny le dirá a todo el mundo que la engañaste con Cande.

-No - dijo Albus en un susurro casi dramático - no lo dirá, además…eso es una mentira.

-Já. Me conmueve la ciega confianza que le tienes a la chica; sabes que es la persona más exagerada de todo Hogwarts, sin contar a tu prima, por supuesto.

-Y volvemos a tus labios sobre los de Rose, ¿no? - dijo Albus con una sonrisa, tratando de esquivar el tema de Annaid

-En realidad, aún no. Solo digo que estarás en un aprieto si Candella te rechaza, no le podrás hablar más y estarás peor que yo con respecto a Rose. Además no creo que a Annaid le resulte un problema y una carga a su conciencia el mentir al colegio.

-¿Y tú te llamas amigo? Pero… ¡Qué futuro alentador que me escribes, eh! - exclamó Albus sarcásticamente mientras le daba una palmada a la espalda de Scorpius

-Soy todo un dramático, pero yo y Rose no entramos todavía, solo te recomiendo tener precaución con esa chica…a pesar de caerme bien, ¡es una Slytherin!

-¡Oye!, tu y yo también somos _Slytherins - _Dijo Albus enfatizando la última S; imitando a una serpiente.

-Pero no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer una serpiente hembra despechada y celosa.

-¿Y tu si sabes? - le preguntó Albus con interés mientras le decían la contraseña al retrato y se sentaban en uno de los sillones de la gran sala.

-En realidad… acabas de presenciar un buen ejemplo; tú prima, aunque no sea una serpiente, una leona se acerca bastante a mi idea. Y recuerda que Annaid tuvo algunas peleas con sus ex novios, y que ellos terminaron un poco más morados de la cuenta…

Albus se rió y luego su rostro se ensombreció imaginando lo que Anny le podría llegar a hacer, y no necesariamente mediante magia o golpes.

-Perfecto, ahora ya tengo las pesadillas aseguradas. - Albus fulminó con la mirada al rubio que estaba sentado a su lado - ¿Ahora estas contento, Scorp?

-No lo sé. Si te asesinan, Albus, no tendré con quien hacer el estúpido diario de adivinación de esta semana y también tendré que vengar tu muerte…, Pero si no te matan…quizás si esté considerablemente feliz. -Admitió Scorpius con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Albus Potter bufó y siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido… los besos, navidades, escobas, Quidditch, planes y asignaturas del resto del año.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Siendo esta la versión corregida, vuelvo a equivocarme.. Antes me equivoqué en el número de los capítulos anteriores.. ¡sepan disculparme!

**¡Espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones y demás!**

_Aguus._


	8. Cap 7  Atracciones

**Capitulo siete. - _"Atracciones"_**

Rose se desperezaba en la cama, mientras escuchaba como Candella bostezaba en la cama que estaba junto a la de ella.

-No quiero que vuelvan a empezar las tareas - se quejó Candella con voz ronca para después dar un largo suspiro.

Rose rió mientras agarraba su uniforme e iba hacia el baño.

-No eres la única - le dijo Rose después de un carraspeo para aclararse la voz.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación hablando alegremente entre sí. Cuando salieron de la sala común, Albus y Scorpius las esperaban afuera, sin embargo, Rose sólo saludó a su primo y se fue con la frente en alto hacia el gran salón para desayunar, dejando a una sorprendida Candella, a Albus poniendo los ojos en blanco y a Scorpius dando un suspiro de resignación.

Durante el desayuno Scorpius le enviaba miradas furtivas de reojo a la pelirroja, esperando, esperanzado, que en algún momento ella mirara también hacia la mesa de Slytherin, más precisamente, que lo mirara a él… Pero en ningún momento Rose levantó la mirada de su desayuno o desvió la mirada de su amiga, con la cual reía sin darse cuenta que Scorpius rogaba por que viera hacia donde él estaba.

En cuanto Rose terminó, se levantó para dirigirse a la sala común para buscar su mochila con sus libros, entonces Scorpius se levantó de inmediato para seguirla y tomó otro camino hacia la sala de Gryffindor y, desgraciadamente para ella, se encontró con el rubio. Rose solamente le envió una mirada fría y distante, y Malfoy intentó observarla con una mirada igual, pero desvió la mirada cuando las palabras que la pelirroja le había dicho el día anterior le golpearon la memoria: '_No me hables, No me toques, no me mires._' Todos sus sentimientos e impulsos los refrenó al instante. Entonces el platino siguió caminando como si no hubiera visto nada interesante en el paisaje del pasillo, pero pensando porqué las cosas se dieron de ésa manera y cerrando los ojos...

Rose no le habló a Scorpius durante más de un año, esquivándolo cuando lo conseguía e ignorándolo cuando estaba presente con Albus. Y por una _extraña razón _Scorpius se volvió en ese período una persona ejemplar de lo que normalmente se pensaba que deberían ser de los alumnos de Slytherin: Arrogante, frío e insensible. Se había vuelto una persona misteriosa y con personalidad demasiado desafiante… Había perdido casi todo el rastro de sensibilidad que antes solía llevar junto con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro de rasgos finos. A sus quince años, en el colegio, se circulaba algunos escandalosos rumores él, de que andaba con cada chica que pasaba, y que todas ellas pasaban por su habitación. Scorpius no lo negaba, porque no le molestaba lo que pensaran de él, más allá si era verdad o puro palabrerío. Porque creía que no le debía cuentas a _nadie_, que era libre de hacer lo que se diera la gana. Pero en realidad, esperaba que Rose escuchara ésos rumores... y que los creyera, quería que se pusiera celosa y que le tuviera envidia a ésas chicas que supuestamente habían estado con él... Quería que Rose le prestara sólo un poco de atención... Y estaba completamente seguro que haría lo que fuera para captar su mirada, lo que sea.

Albus estuvo, ése año, muy angustiado por la situación entre sus dos mejores amigos. Intentaba persuadir a Rose de que perdonara a Scorpius, pero ella se escandalizó más al saber que el rubio le había contado todo a su primo y que él, defendía a Scorpius.

* * *

><p>En cuanto cumplió dieciséis años, Rose, ya era una de las chicas más buscadas y deseadas del castillo, pero ella no les prestaba atención, porque estaba en una relación amorosa con Creegan Wood, el buscador del equipo de Quidditch, y aún así las cosas no iban muy bien con él… Ella estaba pensando en dejarlo y seguir soltera, y la libertad a Rose no le molestaba en ese momento; Siendo que hacía unos dos años era un serio problema.<p>

Su desarrollo era notable ante la mirada de todos, su cabello había mutado de un rojo electrizado a un rojizo sutil, sus ojos seguían igual de hipnóticos e increíblemente azules, había estilizado muchísimo su figura y tenía un porte que hacía bullir la envidia de las hechiceras del colegio.

Candella estaba también tan bella y deslumbrante como Rose; y de la misma manera era una chica deseada entre el sexo masculino, junto con la pelirroja, formaban lo que se decía por los pasillos '_el dúo de belleza nerd_'; Pues ambas eran demasiado aplicadas y perfeccionistas en los estudios. Pero los insultos a ellas no les afectaban, pues las dos jóvenes creían que eran solo palabras; y las palabras se las llevaba el viento… y por supuesto, siempre estaba James para hacer callar o amenazar a cualquier persona que se arriesgara a insultar a su _Rosie_ y _Candy_; ambas eran como hermanas para él.

-Cande, mira Albus te está mirando - le dijo una pelirroja a su amiga mientras le daba un codazo suave.

-¡Rose!, tengo novio - la regañó Candella mirándola con ojos sorprendidos.

-Pero… sigues teniendo algo con mi primo - le reprochó Rose con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro surcado de pecas.

Cande entrecerró sus ojos, y después los volvió a su tamaño normal mientras movía su cabello rubio inconscientemente.

-Nunca tuve nada con Al, Pero, admito que siento… - lo miró de reojo y luego volvió su mirada a Rose con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues Albus sí la estaba observando - una leve y moderada atracción hacia Albus.

Rose frunció el ceño ante la absurda respuesta de su amiga y Candella se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, bueno… una atracción razonable, como cualquier chica de este colegio…

Rose Bufó, aún con su rostro fruncido.

-¡Está bien!, una extrema y alocada atracción hacia Albus…- Admitió Candella rodando los ojos y lanzando un suspiro de resignación- ¿Estás contenta ahora?

-Casi - dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguían comiendo la cena y veía a alguien que estaba detrás.

-¿Que tú qué? - Preguntó una voz detrás de ellas, Candella se dio vuelta instantáneamente y allí estaba su novio, Drew.

-Drew, yo no... - quiso explicarle la rubia levantándose del asiento.

-No tú nada,... ¿Con que sientes una atracción con el Potter?

-Atracción extrema y alocada - corrigió Rose, con una sonrisita divertida dibujada en su rostro, mirando a ambos chicos. Candella echo un vistazo a Rose, pidiéndole que hiciera silencio.

-Ya no es de mi incumbencia lo alocado y extremo de sus sentimientos - le explicó Drew a Rose - Adiós, Candella. - dicho esto el chico se dio vuelta y se fue, dejando atrás a una Candella boquiabierta y a Rose dando una risita baja.

-_'Adiós, Candella'_ - Imitó Rose a Drew, moviendo exageradamente su cabello al darse vuelta y con cara muy seria, para luego cambiarla por una sonrisa deslumbrante para volver a mirar a su amiga- un gesto algo dramático, ¿no te parece?

-¡Rose!, ¡Mira lo que has hecho! - la regaño Candella.

-No te me vengas a hacer la víctima - Repuso Rose agitando el dedo índice y arrugando ligeramente el ceño - Si lo querrías como novio, irías corriendo detrás de él como un perrito faldero, y no quedarte aquí discutiendo conmigo sobre cuál fue el detonador de la ruptura- Espetó Rose cruzándose de brazos.

- Puede que tengas razón - Reconoció Candella luego de un largo suspiro. La rubia desvió su mirada a la mesa de los profesores y sonrió pícaramente. Luego de un rato comentó:- El profesor Clearing te mira con muy, muy buenos ojos, Rose

-¿De verdad? - Preguntó Rose con un brillo en los ojos y dibujando media sonrisa en su rostro, pues el profesor no estaba para nada mal.

-Si, pero recuerda que Cree no estará de acuerdo en que mires al profesor de idiomas,- Le reprochó Candella, para luego agregar:- y, si yo no estoy loca, creo que Creegan es tu novio.-

Rose bufó y rodó los ojos mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-A Creegan no le gusta nada de lo que hago. Creo que esta relación que estoy teniendo con él ya no da para más - Repuso derrotada mientras se levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor para irse a dormir - iré a dormir, ¿vienes?

Candella asintió una vez mientras agarraba un par de libros que tenia sobre la mesa y comenzaron a caminar juntas.

-Pero... ¿que hizo Wood ahora? - Indagó Candella con cara de pocos amigos, puesto que su amiga era muy enamoradiza, y por eso muchos chicos se aprovechaban de ella.

-Lo de siempre, es un idiota, un bruto… Nada caballero, en vez de ayudarme a levantarme me dice…'_Levántate Rose, no se ve bien que tengas una mancha en el uniforme'_ - Relató Rose, imitando la voz varonil y grave de Creegan con tono burlón y exagerado.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor sea que le digas eso; que es muy poco caballeroso contigo... que se supone que eres la novia y te debe cuidar..

-¡Pero si lo de poco caballero se nota a leguas, está de más decirlo! - Rió la pelirroja, interrumpiédola.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones y demás!<strong>


	9. Cap 8 Cuatro días y el galán regresa

**Capitulo ocho. - "_Cuatro días y el galán regresa_".**

–Scorpius, mira, creo que va siendo la millonésima vez que te digo esto durante… Dos años más o menos; ¡Pero, tú sigues sin si quiera prestarme atención a lo que te digo! –Se quejó Albus mientras seguía a Scorpius con pasos apresurados en un pasillo– Realmente, no sé qué es lo que te ocurre, y dudo mucho que me lo quieras contar o darme pistas a estas alturas de la situación, pero no me puedes ignorar de esa manera. Soy… bueno, pareciera que yo solía ser tu mejor amigo en algún tiempo... ¿No sabes qué se siente cuando alguien te ignora?, ¿y más si es tu mejor amigo…? –Albus se interrumpió al ver que el platino se detenía y se tensaba completamente.

–En realidad; Sí, se lo que es ser ignorado, Albus. No intentes explicármelo –le respondió con una voz tan vacía que Albus le dio un leve estremecimiento por recordar la situación del rubio con su prima.

–Bueno, eso quizás si lo sabes…–Murmuró un poco incómodo– Pero, quiero comprender el porqué Scorp. Además has cambiado mucho... Demasiado. –Albus hacía gestos con las manos mientras hablaba, estaba desesperado por recuperar a su mejor amigo y en nerviosismo lo estaba matando– ¿qué sales con Virginia Tinniane?... ¡Pero si tiene una terrible personalidad!... Y su reputación tampoco habla muy bien de ella, si vamos al caso… Entonces ¿Qué haces?... No entiendo porqué empiezas a relacionarte con ésas personas tan dañinas y oscuras, no solías ser así… Como ellos…

– ¿Y a ti qué?

– Zabinni, Parkinson... ¿Con esos te amigaste ahora?... ¿esa clase de persona quieres ser en este momento? –le espetó Potter, ignorando la respuesta de Scorpius.

– ¿Y a ti qué? –Repitió el rubio retomando su camino y encogiéndose de hombros.

Albus se enfureció… ¿Cómo demonios ésa persona que solía conocer tanto y tan recónditamente, había cambiado radicalmente en un plazo de tiempo tan corto? Aceleró el paso alcanzando a su amigo y se le paró enfrente de él, haciendo que éste frenara nuevamente.

– ¿Y a mí qué, me preguntas? , dime tu... ¿qué demonios soy yo?.. ¿Acaso soy tu lechuza como para que me trates así?... No sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero pensé que haber sido casi tú sombra durante estos años, siguiéndote y tú siguiéndome a todas las aventuras que se nos ocurrieran, cómo mínimo me había ganado tu confianza… o siquiera un poco de cariño de tu parte… Pareciera que me equivoqué, ¿Verdad?

Scorpius suspiró con gesto cansino.

– Perdóname que te trate así Albus, pero tienes que entender que descubrí cosas nuevas en mí. Y no creo que mi _nuevo yo_, encaje contigo… Soy un Malfoy nuevo, acostúmbrate… y no me demandes explicaciones, no son necesarias ya.

El rubio esquivó al atónito chico que alguna vez supo ser su mejor amigo y volvió a caminar.

Albus bufó y se encamino al lado opuesto a donde se había ido Scorpius. Albus sabía muy bien porque el rubio se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña, estaba desarrollando una personalidad distante. Albus sabía quién era la persona causante del extraño cambio de Scorpius era…

– ¡Rose! –gritó Albus cuando distinguió una melena pelirroja en el arrollo de alumnos en los pasillos.

– Albus, tranquilo. Respira. –dijo Rose con un sonrisa cuando su primo se acercó a ella al trote y con una mano en el pecho, respirando entrecortadamente.

–Yo te buscaba… en realidad estoy buscando a Cande –Rose compuso una sonrisa pícara y su primo rodó los ojos. - No me preguntes para qué… Pero en realidad ella seguro te lo contará después, pero, de todos modos no te lo diré.

Albus tenía pensado hablar con Candella para ver qué había sucedido en realidad entre Rose y Scorpius, y qué podían hacer ellos al respecto… Pero también había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a Candella, antes que suceda algo como lo que le había sucedido a sus otros dos amigos... o alguna otra cosa peor que eso, tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Está bien, está bien. –dijo la pelirroja alzando las manos– En realidad yo también la buscaba, porque hace desde ayer, en clases de idiomas, que no la veo... y faltó a las demás clases… y también, además, anoche no durmió en nuestra habitación... No sé dónde se habrá metido esta escurridiza chica. –Explicó Rose mientras fruncía el ceño, mientras recordaba.

Albus se puso nervioso, luego bajo la mirada algo abatido… ¿Candella ya se había encontrado otro chico?, quizás no debería sorprenderse… La chica tenía bastantes pretendientes detrás de ella. Pero no debía desviarse de su objetivo principal: Arreglar la oxidada relación entre Scorpius y Rose.

Al darse cuenta lo que Albus estaba pensando, Rose se arrepintió e intento arreglar el pequeño error que había cometido.

–Pero espera, no te desesperes, vamos a buscarla por ahí; cabe la posibilidad de que ella en verdad quiera escuchar lo que le vas a comentar.

Albus sonrió ampliamente, sin percatarse de que su pelirroja prima había descubierto ése pequeño secreto de su corazón... Como casi siempre descubría todo lo que se relacionaba con su primo, puesto que ella lo conocía tan bien como si fuera ella misma.

* * *

><p>–Tío Harry, hace cuatro días que no hay ni rastro de Candella, ¿entiendes lo que significa eso? –dijo una pelirroja desesperada. Golpeó el escritorio de su tío con el puño cerrado. – ¡Desapareció!... ¡Haz algo!<p>

–Rose, tranquilízate. Ahora vamos a buscarla, por favor esperarme afuera del despacho, ¿sí? –Intentó tranquilizarla Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de su sobrina– Espera, ve a buscar a la profesora McGonagall, ella podrá ayudarnos- la chica solo asintió conteniendo un suspiro y salió.

Inmediatamente después que la puerta se cerrase, Harry abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y allí estaba el viejo pergamino que tanto le había ayudado en su juventud y que sus hijos tantas veces habían intentado sonsacárselo.

– Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – susurró Harry mientras le daba al pergamino un golpecito suave con la varita. Inmediatamente, del pergamino aparecieron puntitos y letras de tinta negra, Harry lo recorrió todo hasta encontrar el nombre que buscaba: Candella McKenzie; se encontraba en las mazmorras. ¿Qué hacía allí?

–Travesura realizada – murmuró mientras le daba otro golpecito al pergamino con la varita y la tinta desaparecía.

Se guardó el pergamino en su túnica y salió de su despacho. Vio a su sobrina y a la profesora paradas afuera, esperándolo. McGonagall estaba en una bata de color rojo y verde a cuadros escoceses y Rose tenía surcos de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Intentando hacer una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito, Harry hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran y los tres emprendieron camino hacia las mazmorras.

–Potter, ¿nos explicará qué pasa?, ¿porque me despertó en mitad de la noche? –Le preguntó la profesora McGonagall a Harry

–La señorita McKenzie ha desaparecido, y tengo una seria sospecha de donde puede estar –le explicó el director sin dejar de caminar.

Rose los seguía de atrás, casi al trote, con algunas nuevas lágrimas recorriendo con lentitud por sus mejillas pobladas de pecas.

Cuando Harry le dio la contraseña al retrato de la Sala común de Slytherin, fue rápidamente hasta el rincón en donde el mapa del merodeador le había señalado la posición de Candella, pero no había nada. Pero el mapa nunca mentía o se equivocaba, así que, frunciendo el ceño, empezó a tantear cuidadosamente el suelo con las manos, hasta que encontró un bulto invisible. Agitó su varita y ante ellos apareció Candella, inconsciente, en el suelo.

Rose dio un gritito de entre sorpresa y aflicción, y la profesora se agachó junto a Harry para examinar a la alumna.

–Respira –susurró Minerva, la profesora apuntó con la varita a la chica que estaba en el suelo y exclamó: –_ ¡ennervate!_

Candella abrió los ojos lentamente y empezó a jadear.

– ¿Dónde estoy? , ¿Quienes son ustedes? - preguntó sentándose bruscamente y mirando a todos lados, con el miedo reflejado en su rostro.

Rose gimió y se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga llorando.

– ¡Ay, Candella!, – Exclamó entre hipidos ¡Pensé que no te encontraríamos nunca! –farfulló la pelirroja con angustia y felicidad. Ella se separo, Sonrió y miró el confundido rostro de Candella

– ¿Candella…? , ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó la rubia

La sonrisa de Weasley desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Harry y Minerva se miraron entre sí con sendos rostros de preocupación.

– ¿No...No me…recuerdas? – murmuró Rose

– Lo siento… no. No te... conozco…

– ¡No, si me conoces…tu eres mi mejor amiga, eres Candella McKenzie, también eres amiga de Albus Potter; mi primo...y tú...! Tu…– Miró desesperada a la cara de Candella, pero ella seguía sin reconocerla. Pestañeó un par de veces y bajó sus hombros apesadumbrada– y tú... sigues sin saber quién soy. - añadió y agachó la cabeza, en ese preciso momento la tristeza la castigaba en su pecho sin compasión

–No, lo siento... yo no te conozco, perdóname... – Repitió Candella sin entender nada.

Rose susurró algo inaudible, tenía ganas de irse corriendo de allí y descubrir que todo era una muy mala pesadilla, una de las peores; despertarse en su cama y ver a su mejor amiga intentando levantarla para ir a desayunar.

Pero antes de que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de algo la profesora McGonagall levantó a Candella y junto con Harry se la llevaron a la enfermería en absoluto silencio. Sin embargo, Rose, seguía sin poder creer o aceptar lo que Candella le había dicho, resonaban las palabras de la chica en su cabeza, una y otra vez… sin encontrar algo que le diera gracia, porque era casi tan imposible que en un momento creyó que todo era una broma... No podía ser cierto, tampoco.

Rose se recostó en el frío suelo, sin importar que estuviera en la sala común de Slytherin, sin importar que alguien la oyera… Necesitaba llorar, necesitaba saber si eso que le estaba pasando era real, necesitaba consuelo.

– ¿Weasley? –preguntó una voz cortante, Rose ni siquiera se molesto en secarse las lagrimas, la voz de Scorpius sólo incitó a la pelirroja a sollozar aún más fuerte - Rose, ¿qué pasó?

A la pelirroja no se le escapó que el chico volvía a llamarla por su nombre y de una manera más suave que antes, pero ahora estaba demasiado angustiada para resaltar en voz alta detalles innecesarios.

–Candella, –Balbuceó Rose sentándose para mirar a los ojos grises del rubio– Atacaron a Candella, no se acuerda de mí –susurró y luego más lagrimas impusieron su presencia en el rostro de la chica. Lentamente, y entre hipidos, Rose le contó a Malfoy lo ocurrido hacia unos cuantos minutos antes.

Scorpius se agachó y empezó a frotar el brazo de la chica, mientras esta caía dormida.

Luego de por lo menos una hora bajo un adormilado Albus, sin poder evitarlo él sonrió un poco al distinguir a sus dos amigos juntos… Pero notó algo extraño, la expresión de intranquilidad de Scorpius.

– Scorpius… ¿qué le pasó a Rose? –Susurró, cuando vio la escena del rubio sentado junto a Rose, abrazándola.

Scorpius soltó a Rose con delicadeza para no despertarla, agarro un cojín del sillón que estaba a unos cuantos pasos y colocó la cabeza de la pelirroja en el cojín. Mirándola durante unos segundos, suspiró y se dio vuelta para enfrentar al moreno.

–Albus, es… Candella.

– ¿Que le pasó? –susurró Albus, aún más alarmado que antes.

Scorpius sabía que Albus seguía enamorado de Candella, pero debía decírselo…tarde o temprano lo sabría. Se acercó un poco a él y bajó la mirada. Con un segundo suspiro volvió a mirarlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

–La atacaron, Albus. Perdió la memoria.

Albus se quedó parado allí sin siquiera dar señales de vida… sólo pestañaba. No. No era real, seguramente no lo era.

Al otro día, un poco más animada, Rose acudió a la enfermería para poder visitar a su mejor amiga.

– Buenos días, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Rose a Candella, ésta última estaba recostada en una cama, observando a la pelirroja con mirada escrutadora y una obvia curiosidad.

–Hola… ¿Rose, verdad? –Rose asintió, con una punzada de angustia en su corazón– si, estoy bien, gracias; he recordado quien soy... Bueno, más bien _que_ soy –continúo con una sonrisa.

Luego de ése fundamental recuerdo recuperado, su identidad de bruja, comenzó a rescatar otros más pequeños; como hechizos, habitaciones del colegio, nombres de las materias. Pero lo único que no lograba recordar eran las personas que la rodeaban, seguía sin poder reconocer siquiera a su madre, a los profesores o a sus mejores amigos, ni lo que sentía hacia cada uno de ellos.

Albus, Scorpius y Rose todos los días iban a visitar a Candella a la enfermería, con la esperanza de que cuando ellos atravesaran las puertas de ésa enfermería, comenzaran hablar de sus anécdotas y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Albus generalmente agarraba su capa de invisibilidad y se quedaba en la enfermería por las noches, mirando en silencio a Candella dormir, pero Harry una vez lo descubrió haciéndolo y le quitó la capa, puesto que su hijo casi no dormía, faltaba a algunas clases y su empeño en ellas decrecía cada vez más con extremada rapidez.

Pero al cuarto día sucedió lo que menos esperaban.

Los tres amigos vieron que Candella no despertaba. Aterrorizados, llamaron a alguien que los fuera a ayudar, pero antes siquiera de que salieran de la enfermería Candella se despertó. Los tres jóvenes corrieron para acercarse a ella con una notable preocupación.

–Candella – Musitó Albus, tomándola de la mano – ¿estás bien? –le preguntó inquieto.

– ¿Quién eres? –inquirió la chica mirando a las tres personas que había en la habitación con las cejas juntas y quitándole a Albus su mano.

Albus y Rose cruzaron sus miradas con una grave preocupación.

– ¿No sabes cómo me llamo? –Albus estaba contrariado, dándose cuenta que el progreso que había hecho Candella se había perdido. Albus esperaba que algún día se acordara de él. – ¿De ellos tampoco? –volvió a insistir señalando a Scorpius y a Rose.

Candella negó silenciosamente con la cabeza, confundida, mirando especialmente a Rose. Sin poder soportar más ésa mirada, la pelirroja salió de la enfermería con lagrimas en los ojos, últimamente era habitual la humedad casi constante en sus mejillas.

Después de traspasar la puerta comenzó a correr sin saber a dónde, los pasillos estaban vacíos, las clases se desempeñaban con normalidad... El resto del alumnado del colegio estaba ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por la mente de ésa chica que corría desesperada, estaban ajenos al dolor de los tres amigos, eran ajenos a la tragedia.

Cuando se cansó de correr se apoyó contra una pared y poco a poco fue deslizándose por ella hasta sentarse en el frío suelo. Rose lloraba sin reparar en que la podían escuchar si a alguien se le ocurría pasar por ésos mismos pasillos, pero ya no aguantaba vivir sin su mejor amiga, ya no quería vivir así… Sólo había sido una semana sin ella, y sentía que sus momentos pasados con su mejor amiga se derrumbaban frente a sus ojos para enterrarse en el fondo de un oscuro y remoto abismo, sólo había servido para darse cuenta cuánto la necesitaba…

–Rose –Susurró Scorpius, e instantáneamente la aludida comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

El rubio se sentó al lado de Rose y ella lo abrazó con desesperación, él con un nudo en la garganta le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros. La pelirroja se quitó las manos del rostro y lo ocultó en el pecho de Scorpius, y éste sentía como, poco a poco, su camisa escolar se humedecía a causa de las tristes lágrimas de Rose.

–Tranquila, Rose–La intentaba consolaba Scorpius torpemente– Ya... Ya todo va a pasar

– ¿Co-como pu-puedes esta-ar tan se-seguro? –Tartamudeaba Rose con la voz quebrada. Levantó la mirada y clavo sus ojos celestes en los grises fríos del rubio, aún con lágrimas en los de ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, Scorpius lo pensó un momento.

–No, en realidad no lo sé – Respondió Scorpius con sinceridad, mientras le secaba suavemente una lágrima a Rose con el dedo pulgar- Sólo quiero verte bien, con esa vitalidad que te caracterizaba, todos los días saltando de aquí para allá, con una pila de libros sobre tus brazos…

Rose sonrió, en un gesto sarcástico, aunque le había hecho un poco de gracia el comentario que había mencionado sobre ella.

–Últimamente no conozco la palabra _bien_, Scorpius. Siento que todas las cosas malas me suceden a mí… y cuando pienso que ya es imposible…, que ya nada puede llegar a ser peor… Candella… Olvida quien soy y... ella– Rose no pudo terminar la frase porque comenzó nuevamente a llorar y volvió a ocultar su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

Luego de un momento, Scorpius comenzó a tararearle y a moverse suavemente, acunándola, intentando hacerla calmar de alguna manera… Ésa era la forma en la que su madre solía hacerlo cuando el era sólo un pequeño niño. Y parecía que funcionaba también con la pelirroja, ya que, de a poco la muchacha dejó de llorar.

-Gracias –le susurró Rose al muchacho, levantó la mirada y el rostro de Scorpius estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella. Scorpius comenzó a acercarse un poco, acortando más la distancia entre ellos; pero la pelirroja desvió su rostro hacia otra dirección y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y unas últimas solitarias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas– No, Scorpius… No… No lo hagas, por favor –Rogó Rose con un hilo de voz.

Scorpius suspiró, derrotado ante la actitud de su _amiga_.

– Perdóname Rose. No quise decirte que fueras un error aquella vez, debes saber que nunca fuiste ni serás un error en mi vida; es más: me alegro y bendigo el día en que Albus te presentó ante mí. En esos momentos ni aunque me hubiera golpeado con el árbol boxeador me hubiera dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de tí, pero sabía que ibas a ser una persona realmente importante en mi vida. Nunca fue una intención herirte, cuando te dije que fue un error besarte, estaba muy confundido, pero ahora sé lo que quiero… y te quiero a ti, Rose.

Rose lo miró a los ojos nuevamente y percibió algo que la hizo sentir aún más perdida que antes, aquel no era el chico que la había besado, algo se había perdido en su mirada… algo tan insignificante, pero tan importante que hacía que la diferencia sea enorme. Sus ojos ya no poseían la calidez de antes, sus ojos había mudado su brillo por una dura expresión que pretendía parecer dulce… Pero no lograba tener éxito.

Ella bajó de nuevo la mirada y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa con tono amargo, sarcástica. Scorpius la malentendió y también sonrió, pensando que por fin, luego de todo, lo había perdonado. Pero su sonrisa se desdibujó por la mirada fría de la chica cuando levantó el rostro para volver a mirarla.

– Eso se lo dices a todas las huecas que babean tus zapatos, ¿verdad? Entiende que no me vas a domesticar tan fácilmente como tus queridas y huecas chicas… Te has dado cuenta demasiado tarde que me querías a mí en tú colección de muñequitas descartables.

– No, yo no... –Balbuceó y frunció el ceño, un poco confundido. Rose vio el gesto del rubio y le reprochó:

– No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez, Malfoy?–Bufó y continuó atacándolo:– No, seguramente nunca te dijeron ése secreto fundamental de la vida. No tienes lo que quieres. Así que no, ni ahora ni nunca. –Frunció ligeramente el ceño y susurró Mucho menos ahora. No es una buena situación la que estamos pasando con Candela… ¿Y tu me vienes con tus discursitos ensayados de galán?... No.

Scorpius tuvo la intención de responderle, pero Rose agarró el brazo de Scorpius que tenía sobre sus hombros y lo dejó en el piso, se levantó y se fue de nuevo a la enfermería, con la frente en alto**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones y demás!<strong>


End file.
